3 Days Of Summer
by EmeraldOrbs94
Summary: A short fic in three parts about a summer, just like many others, between two terms of scool. Three quite different boys somehow ended up writing down thoughts and feelings during the summer, they didn't know they had.  Ron, Draco, Harry  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Ron Weasley

**Hi! It's me again :D ... *hides in shame***

**No, I'm not dead. Sorry I haven't posted for a while, but I really didn't have any time :( Sorry!**

**But well, here I am with a new little fic I hope you're going to like :) It's gonna' be three part in total and unfortunately not very long, around 600 words each ^^ I thouhgt we could start with mr Redhead :3**

**Enjoy! (And don't forget to R&R even if you hate me T.T) 3**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1, Ron Weasley:<span>

Hi, it's me again. Don't really know why I'm still doing this. Probably just to occupy my mind while I have nothing else to do. If Hermione had known about me writing I don't know what she had done. Maybe gone into therapy or something, at least the sight of her would had made me laugh. I wonder what she's doing right know? I would guess on reading some ridiculously thick book only because she's already done with her homework. I haven't done mine, by the way. To boring. And I usually wait for Harry to get here, so we can fail on it together. The funny thing was, before, he always did his homework the moment he got home, but not now any longer. Hah. It's probably my fault. I think I'm having a bad influence on him.

Anyway. I hope at least one of them will come to visit me here soon because I'm afraid I'll die of loneliness before school starts again if they don't. There's a whole month left! Right now I've only got Pig as company. Percy's gone working all day (I would not like spending much time with him anyway), Fred and George is constantly working with there joke-shop and it's going quite well for them, by the way. And Ginny... yuck... is most likely snogging her new boyfriend in a dark corner somewhere. Not to keen on thinking to much about that. Might give permanent head damage.

I've tried sending letter after letter, not very long letters of course, but there were a whole lot of them. To bad Hermy forgot mentioning she was going to Italy skiing again. Not her thing, my ass ... Harry though, lack a good excuse to not answer. He'll get it when I see him next time. He did answer once or twice in the beginning of summer, but that was more like short notes saying things like: "I'm fine, don't worry about me!", "See you at school, say hi to Hermione for me!" and "Sorry, I can't write more, I have stuff to do ..." Stuff to do? What damn stuff? What the hell is more important than entertaining your best mate on a lonely day? Just think of what I have to do. Mum's constantly nagging on me about cleaning my room and washing my clothes. In the summer? This sucks! And Hermione. I'm starting to think she has a thing for me, the way she's blushing every time I accidentally say something nice to her. Girls! I'll never understand them if it so was my life at stake. Unfortunately, I miss them. Not the girls, my friends I mean. I think I just realised I wouldn't have a life without them.

I'm sorry Har, I didn't mean what I said. Just come save me from this shit like we saved you four years ago when you were locked behind bars. The bars. No replies. Don't doing homework any longer? There's something wrong here. Maybe he feels just as bad as I. He's probably just as lonely as me. I'll have to talk to Hermy later about it and then I'll try write him again, and threaten him. Maybe I'll mention it to dad when he comes home. Hopefully, we can go get him and it will happen whether he likes it or not. I'll see to that, yo just watch me.

Unfortunately, I'll leave you for now, 'cause my bed awaits. Just gonna' go sulk a bit more about my pathetic life. Maybe Pig'll join me in Quidditch later on if his done eating my chocolatefrogs. It's best for him that he saved some for me. See you later,

"the King of Nothing"


	2. Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy

**Hi again!**

**As I said before, it's my first time writing in english, so please be patient with my spelling and grammatic and stuff x) I'm working on it ^^, As ****I can see a clear lack of readers and even less Reviews I'll just presume you're waiting for the next chapter *winkwink***

**Here it is! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Day 2: Draco Malfoy<span>

Hi there "book". Oh how normal I feel, talking to a book! (Please, notice the sarcasm.) I want to start by telling you exactly why I'm writing in this, despite that I think it's a total waste of my precious time. It's surprisingly mothers fault. She toled me it would be a healthy occupation for me, much better than "risk my life" every time I sat on my broom. Bullshit. Just another bad excuse to keep me on my room, so my parents, especially father, can do whatever he's up to in his office without me butting in. Like I would care. I have better things to do than snooping around in his dirty business. That's Potters job, not mine.

So that is why I'm writing a diary, or as my mother so nicely called it; a "journal". Hopefully Blaise wont find out about this, because then I'll never ever hear the end of it. Pure hell that would be. I'm sure his mother has done the same, after all his father is in the same position right now as mine. Poor them. Lucky me I'm not going to join that old coot anytime soon ... And I have to pray for my life if it is he who finds this instead. That would be almost worse than if Blaise did it. Almost.

Anyway, what to write? Oh yes, what should I pass my time doing next term at school? Homework I guess, annoy the living daylight out of Potter, pick on the Weasel and his pathetic excuse of a family, annoy Potter again, win over Potter in Quidditch and bother my godfather in between our far to many lessons. Mmmh ... I see a constantly upcoming name here. This is not good. I'm becoming obsessed. I should probably go see a healer or something, because this can't be healthy. Although it's not really my fault, he's entertaining to tease. A very good way to pass the time. At least better than this.

I bet he's having his time of a life now anyway, while I'm sitting here, rotting away in this uncomfortable chair. I heard he and his cousin was both spoiled little brats. I think Severus is right. What I've heard he sound just as bad as his father. Like father, like son. But … what does that make me? Does that mean that I will eventually have no choice but to go the same way as my father? I don't want that. I want to be something more. Like Severus. Maybe … he isn't like that? Potter, I mean. I don't know him, I mean really know him, do I? Wait, what the hell am I saying! I don't _want_ to know him at all! Merlin, I really need a Healer, and that's fast. I'm going mental, staying locked in my room like this all day. I haven't even been allowed to meet my friends since last term ended. How depressing this is, really. All alone, with only this "journal" for company. Sounds like a tragic hero. All alone against the world. Like Potter like to describe himself. No! No. More. Potter. I will have him sent to the dark lord and killed for this. It's all his fault. All of it. He should have just killed him the first time he tried.

I think it's best for me to stop writing now before I blow up something and to try convincing mother to let me out of here before I jump out the window. We wouldn't want that, would we? It's quite a bit down after all. Well, you'll hear more shit from me soon, I guess. Have a lovely day,

"the Heir of Shit"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R :)<strong>

**Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Potter

**Finally last part out :D **

**Still in english with quite terrible grammar, but we'll just have to live with it ^^**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! (I very much need it now _ )**

* * *

><p><span>Day 3: Harry Potter<span>

Hi, it's me. Found this in an abandoned drawer in my room. I think Dudley got it a couple of years ago but to ever expect him to use it was a little to ambitious of his mother. So, I figured he wouldn't miss it. But... what to write, right? Everybody already know everything about me. Sometimes they seam to know even more than I do myself. A bit ironic I think. It's not how it's supposed to be. But then, what in my life is really how it's supposed to be? Oh, thats right. Nothing. I think that's the reason I'm writing this. To tell the lucky person who finds this, someday, how my life really was. Then at least they would know it wasn't like it was written in the papers. The papers can go throw themselves. It's not the life of Harry Potter I want people to now about, 'cause that guy's quite boring really. "The chosen one", "Saviour of the Wizardingworld" and all that shit. I want them to know about Harry. Just Harry. Cause I can promise you that he's a much more interesting guy. His life is much more fascinating so to say.

First, I'm not out saving the world every other day, instead today I'm lying on my bed to tired to move anything but my hand. I haven't slept well at all these past days. Probably because of nightmares. Ask my cousin, he knows. I woke him up last night, then he did the same to me. Only I have bruises left and I don't know if I'll ever dare falling asleep here again.

Second, I really want to do my homework and I really want to read, to learn stuff. Just like other, normal kids with normal lives. To bad the rest of my family doesn't. If my beefy uncle hadn't locked all my thinks inside the little cupboard under the stairs, were I spent my first eleven years of life, maybe I could have done those things. But if I would even dare get them out of there, if I would ever overshadow my cousin in any way, I wold pay hell for it. But enough of this depressing stuff. Let's get on with something fun.

I got loads of letters from my friends last week. To bad I couldn't reply most of them. They mostly consisted of pleas from Ron anyway, telling me to come to the Burrow soon and save him from boredom. Well, guess what, mate. I don't have the funniest time of my life either. I would love to have somebody come and save me from this hell to. At least you have somebody there to love you. Somebody there to feed you when you're hungry. Mmh... wonder when I last got a normalsized meal. That was quite I while ago, I think. Er... sorry I zoomed of.

But hey, let's not get melodramatic now. You can't go through life without looking on the bright side of things sometimes. Soon I'll get back to Hogwartz and I'll meet all my friends again. Nice to finally here from Hermione to and not just Ron (sorry, mate). Wasn't she supposed to go skiing again? Weird, I thought she said it wasn't her thing. Most be some guy she's met that she's going with, but I hope not. Then what would I do with Mr Jealous? It would be fifty times worse than last year and that was bad enough, thank you very much. I can't believe they can't just get together some time? Sure, I would feel a little like a third wheel, but it sure would be more bearable than irritating comments behind eachothers backs and angry glares over their shoulders. It even seems like Snape noticed, but they're still completely oblivious to it all. Especially Ron. Man, he wouldn't recognize love if it so jumped up and down before him, screaming his name.

So you see my point? Harrys life is more interesting than "The Chosen One"s. When you tell the story from this point of view it almost seams like he could be anyone. And he could be, if it wasn't for the small fact that a murderous maniac was after his head. That detail kind of ruins the whole illusion of me ever living a normal life. And worse is, I just seam to pull all I now and love, deeper and deeper into the mess which is my life. And what the hell can I do about it? Nothing. Not a damn shit. So, dear readers, welcome to the magical and perfect world of Harry Potter! Here you will meet you end.

Happy hols,

"the Boy who lives for now"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading! 3<strong>


End file.
